


Happy Birthday Robert.

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm catching up with the two weeks of Emmerdale I missed while on holiday. Aaron wants to celebrate Robert's birthday properly. Much more explicit than I've ever written before!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Robert.

“Right, yeah. No that sounds great, I’ll take it.” Robert smiled to himself as the travel agent on the other end of the phone made the arrangements for him. Victoria came into the kitchen, looking at him and frowning. He ignored that, focusing on the phone call.

“Perfect. Thank you. Bye.” He disconnected the call and looked at his sister. “What’s with the face?”

“Robert, you’re my brother and I love you,” Victoria said.

“Okay…?” he said.

“And I have to find out you’re back together with Aaron from Adam?!” she said, pouting at him. “Honestly, Rob?”

He sighed, looking at the kitchen table but unable to hide his smile. “I just didn’t… Yes. We’re back together.”

“That’s great!” she said, beaming from ear to ear as she gave her brother a hug.

“Calm down, Vic,” he said, though secretly pleased at her reaction. He was privately delighted that he and Aaron were together, properly this time.

“What was the phone call for?” she asked.

“Oh,” he said, another smile threatening. “We’re going to Barcelona for the weekend.”

“This weekend?”

“Yep,” Robert said. 

“But it’s your birthday,” Victoria said, her happiness fading slightly. “I thought…”

“Vic, I’m spending my birthday, on holiday with Aaron. I can’t think of anything better. So don’t be bitter that I won’t be here with you.”

“I’m not,” she said smiling. She gave her brother another hug, still with a wide smile all over her face.

* * *

 

“I can’t,” Aaron said, regret on his face. “Liv’s staying here for a week or two. I’m really sorry. You can get your money back, though right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Robert said. Though the money was the least important thing to him right now, the disappointment was rolling through him in waves.

* * *

 

_The next day._

Victoria appeared at the scrap yard office, looking between Adam and Aaron. “Adam, can you make yourself busy?” she asked, not even bothering trying to be subtle about it.

“Why?” he asked.

“I want a word with Aaron,” she said, smiling sweetly.

“Why?” Aaron asked, now looking wary.

“Please?” she said to both men.

“Fine,” Adam huffed, kissing Victoria’s cheek briefly in passing as he left the cabin.

“What do you want?” Aaron asked without any preamble.

“I want to know why my brother looks like Christmas has been cancelled,” she said, perching on the edge of Adam’s desk.

“How should I know?” Aaron said with a shrug.

“Because it has something to do with you,” Vic said. “And don’t try and tell me it doesn’t, because you'll be lying.”

Aaron sighed heavily. “I’ve got Liv. I can’t go away with him this weekend. I think he’s disappointed.”

“Oh, Aaron,” Victoria said sadly. “You can’t let him down like this.”

“It’s a stupid holiday,” he said, scanning his eyes over the paperwork again, wanting this conversation over. “We can go some other time.”

“You don’t know,” Victoria said quietly, shaking her head. “Friday’s his thirtieth birthday.” That statement fell into silence. Aaron hadn’t known. Last year they were so busy trying to keep their affair under wraps, and Robert’s birthday hadn’t really registered. Not enough for the date to stick in his memory, anyway.

“When?” Aaron asked sharply.

“Friday,” she said. “Make it up to him.”

Aaron didn’t need her advice, but knew she was right. After the last few months, all the support Robert had given him, he couldn’t ignore his birthday. Especially not his thirtieth.

“Thanks for letting me know,” Aaron said, getting his phone out. “I won’t forget next year.” Victoria smiled, glowing that Aaron was even considering that he’d still be with Robert in a years time.

* * *

 

“Please,” Aaron said, begging his mother. “I need to do this.”

“Fine,” she said, smiling slightly. “I’ll look after Liv for a few days. Can’t promise we won’t kill each other, but I’ll do my best. What’s so important anyway?”

“I need to do something for Robert,” Aaron said, shaking his head. Chas frowned, wanting more of an explanation. “Vic pointed out to me that it’s his birthday on Friday.”

“Oh,” Chas said, smiling at her son. “You forgot?”

“Something like that,” he said darkly. “I just… thanks.”

“Course.”

* * *

 

For the rest of the week, neither Aaron nor Robert mentioned their trip. Robert had cancelled it, very reluctantly, having wanted to spend his birthday with Aaron somewhere that wasn’t this village that sometimes felt too small to even breathe deeply. The disappointment hadn’t worn away as the week went on either, leading Aaron to asking him what was wrong more than once. He’d only shrugged, not really saying anything concrete.

Friday morning dawned and Aaron woke up first. He’d managed to keep his secret all week, without Robert suspecting a thing. Smiling, he leaned over his boyfriend, and kissed him.

“Morning,” Aaron murmured as Robert’s hands stroked his back.

“Mm…” he said, 

“Happy birthday.”

Robert froze for a moment before his eyes lit up. “I thought you’d forgotten.”

“Being totally honest, Vic gave me a nudge,” Aaron admitted. “But I will remember next year.” Robert smiled widely at the thought that he and Aaron would still be together in a years time. That Aaron thought that was a possibility.

“Didn’t get you a card,” Aaron mumbled, pushing an envelope towards Robert. He took it and looked at Aaron for a moment. He was biting his bottom lip, almost looking nervous. “Just open it,” Aaron said as Robert hesitated. Robert did, two tickets falling out.

“You said Barcelona,” Aaron said, feeling worried as Robert read the details. He didn’t do gestures like this, and it was foreign territory for him.

“Seriously?” Robert asked, looking up at him.

“If you want to go…”

“Of course I want to go!” Robert said, a smile breaking out on his face. “Are you sure…?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Forget Liv, forget the… trial” his voice caught, just for a second on the word “trial” which Robert ignored, much to his relief. “Forget everything. Just for a bit.”

“When do we go?”

“This afternoon. Come back Monday?”

“Sounds… perfect.” Robert couldn’t believe this. He twisted away from Aaron to put the tickets safely on the bedside table before pulling Aaron into his arms.

“Thank you,” he whispered against Aaron’s lips, kissing him deeply as his palm gently rasped against Aaron’s stubble.

“Couldn’t forget your thirtieth, could I?” Aaron whispered before he was drawn into another kiss.

“Off…” Robert breathed, his hands tangling impatiently in Aaron’s T shirt that he’d slept in. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t even think before pulling it off and feeling Roberts palms against his skin. Stroking and caressing, sending thrills through Aaron’s body as he closed his eyes. Robert licked and kissed his way down Aaron’s neck, making him groan, his hands clutching Robert’s shoulder, fingernails digging in. the slight pain spurred Robert on, kissing his way down his lovers chest, enjoying the taste of his body. He sucked his nipple lightly, making Aaron cry out and push his hips towards Robert.

They had been sleeping in the same bed ever since the trial ended, but not anything further than a few caresses and kisses. This was different, the urgent desire was similar to how it used to be before. Robert pulled back, wondering if Aaron was ready for this.

“I want… are you okay?” he asked, needing to be sure before he couldn’t stop himself.

“Yes, Robert,” he said, eyes opening for a moment as he knew what he was asking, trying to say. “Don’t stop.” Robert smirked, returning his lips to tasting him. They stripped each other of their underwear quickly, before returning to kissing each other. Robert touched him very hesitantly and after a few minutes, Aaron couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
“No,” Aaron said under his breath. Robert stopped instantly as Aaron shifted their positions, smiling slightly “I love you for being careful, but you’re too slow.” Aaron didn’t even seem to be aware of what he’d just said, but Robert was. He’d waited so long to hear Aaron say it, those words and it‘d happened during sex? And then he couldn’t think at all because Aaron had taken him in his mouth, making him moan as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Aaron looked up at him for a moment. “You _have_ to be quiet,” he said, before returning his lips to Robert’s cock. It was when Aaron reached behind him, pushing a finger inside him that he couldn’t control himself. It’d been so long for them, all this stimulation sent Robert over the edge. He came and Aaron swallowed, loving the taste of him.

“That didn’t take long.” Robert didn’t have the breath to respond, trying to calm down. Aaron moved them both, rolling onto their sides and pushing his chest against Robert’s back.

“I want to fuck you,” Aaron said, almost a groan. He was achingly hard, making it impossible to think straight. “Is…?”

“Oh, God, yes,” Robert breathed, almost begging. Aaron smirked, quickly reaching for the lube and a condom in the bedside cabinet. He prepared himself, then returned to Robert, kissing his neck as he pushed a finger inside him, stretching him, making him ready. Robert gasped, writhing a little, especially when Aaron added another finger. Impatient, Aaron couldn’t wait any longer. He removed his fingers and slowly entered him, moaning as he felt Robert’s tightness surrounding him.

“Now who can’t be quiet?” Robert said, voice faint and strained.

“Shut up.” Aaron almost stopped breathing until he was fully inside, kissing the back of Robert’s neck the way he remembered he liked.

“Oh… I’d forgotten how good this feels,” Robert murmured.

“No, you hadn’t,” he replied with conviction, making Robert let out a ghost of a laugh, before Aaron moved inside him and he had to groan again, making Aaron cover his mouth with his palm. He couldn’t help it, Robert bit into his skin, hard. After a few slow thrusts, Aaron couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He was so close that he sped up, the stimulation incredible after so long without it, without him.

“…Aaron…” Robert whispered with longing. With two more thrusts, Aaron climaxed, muffling his shout against Roberts shoulder, tasting the sweat on his skin. They parted and Aaron got rid of the condom before returning to bed, holding Robert in his arms, listening to him breathe. He hadn't felt this connection in a long time. Possibly ever, because things were different now. They were no longer hiding.

“You said you loved me,” Robert said quietly.

“Oh. Did I?” Aaron said. He couldn’t remember when that‘d come out of his mouth.

“You did.” Aaron made a decision, kissing him, his lips travelling slowly to his ear lobe.

“I love you,” he said, his voice reverberating in Robert‘s head. There was no conceivable way to tell Aaron what those words meant to him. Inside, he felt elated, but there was no way to express it in words. Except maybe… “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written anything like this before, so if it's rubbish please forgive me and I won't write anything like it again!!


End file.
